SWAK
by blue-fuzzy
Summary: A misunderstanding between friend and admireer leads to an unexpected romance relationship. AN This story is part of the Mysteries of the Time Turner series
1. Little Shop of Love

A young woman by the age of nineteen with long bushy brown hair, tied in a bun, a hunter green long sleeved shirt with blue jean capris, was walking down the streets of London. It was a cool, windy day, which made sense for her outfit. Men were walking into candy stores and flower shops coming out with boxes of chocolate, bouquets of roses, and many, many Valentine Day cards. The girl walked in the little shop and immediately began scanning through a rack of cards.

Two young men, one with bright red hair and the other, with long greasy black hair, were also in the store and looking around the different racks of Valentine Day stuffed animals. "Hermoninny," the woman turned around at the sound of her mispronounced name, but revealed the person instantly.

"Viktor?" She looked over and saw him coming out from behind a rack of gift baskets. "What are you doing here?" She put down one of the cards and embraced him in a friendly hug. "I haven't seen you in four years. How have you been?"

The young Bulgarian looked at Hermione with such interest. Her beauty growing more beautiful from the first time he laid eyes on her. "I have been playing Quidditch. They have made me the Captain a while ago." Hermione smiled with such delight at his accomplishment.

While this little conversation was going on the red-headed man made his way over to the candy shelf. "Can I help you young sir?" A middle-aged woman approached him. The red haired man looked at the woman and looked perplexed.

"I was looking for something simple and . . . " the man said the next word under his breath, too embarrassed to say aloud.

"I beg your pardon," the lady leaned in.

"Something cheap." He said at last.

"Oh in that case," the lady took him by the arm and walked over to a bargain shelf with simple assorted candies, and stuffed animals. The red haired man picked up a stuffed animal with both paws filled with Sees candy pops. The lady left him alone to find his gift among the the lot.

"Of all places in London," Hermione said astonished.

"Yes it is quite extraordinary," Viktor replied. His feet shuffled as they both walked out of the store. "Would you--if you are not busy that is," he stumbled over his words, "it would be nice to have lunch with you, if you don't have any other plans." He finally said successfully.

Hermione laughed and smiled at him. "Of course, I'd loved to. We can catch up on old times." This made Viktor smile.

"Hermione!" A woman's voice called through the crowd.

"Hermione, time to go," this time, a man called.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Viktor, I have to go now I came with my parents and... well, but owl me later, okay." She ran off to her mother and father.

The red haired man finally came out with a brightly colorful bag and looked up and down the street. "There you are Ron, I've been looking all over. I got everything I need, so we can--what's that for?" A red haired girl asked.

"None of your business Ginny, let's go." He pulled on her arm and they walked down an alleyway together.


	2. Chapter 2

In the late afternoon, Viktor Krum waited outside a little Starbucks Coffee shop, constantly looking at his watch and up and down the road. _Get a grip Viktor. So she's a couple minutes late, it's not like she stood you up._ He thought to himself. By now, the sun could barely be seen, dark clouds gathered in front of it in preparation for a storm. He tapped his foot impatiently and looked up to see a young bushy haired girl coming through the threshold. Viktor stood up and looked in the girl's direction.

"Sorry I'm late." Hermione apologized. She smoothed out her clothes and sat down. A waitress came to their table and took their orders; two cappuccinos, one with creme, the other, without. When the waitress left, Hermione brushed a loose strand of her hair out of her face and looked at Viktor.

"So you are done with Hogwarts?" Viktor started.

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore said that Professor McGonagall is going to retire next year, and I was going to take up the Transfiguration class." The waitress came back with their order and set it down in front of them. "Thank you." Hermione sipped her cappuccino.

"Thank you." Viktor said in a low voice.

"So how's Quidditch coming along. I heard that Bulgaria is going to the World Cup." Even though Viktor tried to hide his face when he began blushing, Hermione still saw. "Oh come on Viktor. Don't be embarrassed, your team needs you to stay psyched or whatever it is you guys do to get pumped up for a game like this." Now Viktor became more relaxed and started to laugh, so did Hermione.

"You have not changed, Hermoninny. Still as sweet and funny as I had first met you." Did that just come out of his mouth. Tell me he did not just say those words to her. Hermione, however, said nor did anything after this compliment.

_Could he still hold feelings for me after all these years? I don't want to hurt him, but there's someone else._ Hermione thought to herself.

They did not speak for a moment, but listened as the wind blew softly, the air becoming cool and moist. "It looks about to rain. "Viktor stated. Hermione was caught in the ocean of his dark, mysterious eyes, "Would you like to come back to my hotel to meet the team?" What the hell was he saying, 'meet the team?' _Why the heck would she want to--_

"That would be nice," she stopped him in his thought.

'Really?' he thought. "Really?" he asked aloud.

"Yeah, sure." She got out her purse and pulled out a few dollars, plus a few extra for the tip. Wait, wasn't he supposed to do that? He looked at her strangely when she stood. "Well, come on."

One raindrop fell from the sky onto Viktor's nose. He looked at Hermione looking up to the sky. He stood up and the minute he did, the city of London soon became blanketed by the wet sky's tears. He took her hand and they ran like frightened cats through the pouring rain.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Burrow, Ron Weasley was up in his room at his window pane, watching the rain fall in the garden, and the gnomes running for shelter. He put his hand against the cold glass pane and looked back to his bed. He walked over to it and sat down, taking a piece of parchment and a quill from his stationary kit. He dipped the quill into his inkpot and hovered it above his parchment.

"Ron-Ald! Time for dinner dear!" Mrs. Weasley echoed through the house.

Ron looked back at his paper and saw a long line running wet along the parchment. "Look what you made me do," he said quietly to himself. He threw the parchment away and went downstairs to the smell of apples and cinnamon, basking in the small kitchen.

"Could you set the dinner plates up, Ginny dear?"

"Yes mum," replied Ginny. She still pertained her sweet and innocent voice from when she was younger and sprung on Harry Potter. But to look closer, there lay a ring on her left hand that symbolized the marriage of her and Draco Malfoy.

Ron looked at the place setting and saw the extra seat next to where Ginny was standing. "Don't tell me Malfoy's coming over again."

"Don't tease your sister, Ron. Malfoy is family now, and I expect you to behave yourself."

"Hmpf. _A little more than kin and less than kind_." Ron said lowly to himself, but Ginny heard him loud and clear and didn't stand for it. She threw a plastic cup straight at his head when their mother wasn't looking. "Hey! What was that for," he yelled angrily.

"You know exactly what." Ginny sneered and finished placing the last of the dinner set pieces on the table, then there came a brilliant emerald light from the living room. Ginny ran over to Malfoy and he brought her into a kiss.

Mrs. Weasley bustled out of the kitchen and embraced her son-in-law. "Were your ears burning my dear? We were just talking about you." Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Malfoy all walked into the dining room now.

"Oh really, what about?" He looked particular to Ron but turned his head back to his wife and mother-in-law.

Malfoy took in the house as he always did and looked toward Mrs. Weasley. "You know you can move out of this house. Live in our mansion with my mother and I. It's not a problem, more than enough room with my father sentenced to life in Azkaban."

Mrs. Weasley sat down, just like the others before her. "Oh no dear. This house has too much memories. I just couldn't sell it and move in with you. Ginny's your wife and you both shouldn't have to only drop by every once in a while."

"But mum, I can't leave you and dad here alone. " Ginny took her mother's hand.

"Oh its no trouble. Ron will still be here. Poor thing, still hasn't found the right girl yet."

"Mum!" Ron said exasperated. "I'm right here." His face glowed red from embarrassment.

"Oh I know, but it's true."

Ron stuck his face in his food and could hear Malfoy talking again.

"What happened to you and Granger? Did she find someone else or something?" Malfoy asked in his regular voice.

"I'm going up to my room," Ron threw down his fork and ran up the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley stood up, calling him back but he wouldn't come. Malfoy looked at her sorrowful. "I wasn't trying to be mean," he said.

"It's alright." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I suppose I should have said this, that's why I asked if Granger found someone else. But–" Malfoy choked on his words and Ginny rubbed on his arm to make the words come out, "I saw her with Krum this afternoon at a Starbucks Coffee shop in London." He paused. "They looked . . . close, like at the Yule Ball...in our fourth year." He looked to Ginny.

"That broke his heart. He didn't say anything , but I knew the look on his face."

Mrs. Weasley put a hand over her mouth and looked up to the ceiling.

In Ron's room he was busily etching a letter onto his parchment. He looked at the other dozen he started to Hermione, but never really courageous enough to send them off. He sat silently in his room, but with a little interruption from everyone downstairs. He finally picked up his quill, after having been staring blankly into space and around his room that he had no idea what he was putting into his letter except for words, words, words.

When Hermione finally left Viktor's hotel room, all the boys on the team ganged up on him. "That's the girl you've been blabbing about ever since your visit to Hogwarts." One of them said.

"She doesn't look like much. And besides, didn't you say you two were just friends," another one spoke out, "But, are you hoping for something . . . _more_?" He emphasized on 'more' as he looked at him.

"You don't know what you're talking about. I'll see you guys later." Viktor waved off to them and went to his room.

He turned on the light and walked over to his four poster bed, but just before sitting down, he got a piece of parchment and quill from his stationary desk and began writing.

Two hours passed, all the other Quidditch players went to sleep but Viktor still stayed up to finish his letter.

"It was good to have you over Draco, give your mother my best." Mrs. Weasley kissed his forehead and he stepped into the fireplace.

"Coming Ginny?" He held out his hand before her. She took his hand and crouched in with him. Taking the Floo Powder in hand and throwing it down at their feet, they magically disappeared in the emerald flames.

After that Mrs. Weasley went up the stairs and stopped when she saw the light on in Ron's room. "Oh, my dear sweet Ron," and she walked on to her and her husband's room.

Ron finally put down his quill and stood up, walking over to Pig's cage, where he twittered and hooted excitedly.

Viktor too stood up and walked over taking out his hawk owl.

"This is for Hermione, get it to her as fast as you can." They both said, and attached their notes to their birds.

The two feathered creatures hooted in comply and flew off into the cold windy night.

All the while, at young miss Hermione Granger's parent's house, she was up in her room getting ready for bed.

Outside both Pig and Viktor's owl were flying at the same speed. The wind was ruffling their feathers as they accelerated faster and faster. Pig was so tiny, however, that when Viktor's owl came over Hermione's window, he didn't see Pig swoop underneath him. All Hermione could hear from her window was the high screeching they out let out. When the two collided, their letters were detached and began falling to the ground below,but . . . due to their instincts and training, they dived steeply and caught their letters.

By this time, Hermione went over to her window and opened up her window, glaring out in the night sky. "Oh!" Pig and Viktor's owl zoomed in and perched on her bedpost. "If I hadn't told Ron a hundred times . . . ugh." Hermione grunted in frustration and walked over to the two birds. "I don't like that he sends you out when its dark. Larger birds can get to you," she took the letters from both of them, but only Viktor's owl took off afterwards. After his long journey, Pig needed to recuperate his energy.

Hermione got settled in her bed, and ripped out Viktor's letter. Pig goggled over her shoulder as she read. Expressions changing from good to exuberant. "Oh my. I didn't know he still felt that way," she looked up at Pig. "Do you think I should go?" The little owl hooted gleefully. "Well, alright. What will it hurt anyway?" She leaned over to reach for her lamp and switched it off.


	4. Brotherly Love

The next morning Hermione went to her desk to write her reply before the morning post came, and some time before her parents had woken up. The hour ticked by on her clock, from outside her room she could hear the grumbles of her father and smell the busy cooking of her mother.

"Good morning Hermione," her mother kissed her forehead as she entered the room. Hermione's parents were Muggles, but she loved them as much as any fully certified witch would love their parents, magical or not.

"Morning mum," Hermione replied, still a little bit tired.

"Did you have a good time yesterday with that Krum fellow?" Her mother asked as she slabbed pancakes onto her plate. Hermione reached for the syrup and began drenching the stack of cakes with it, and finally taking a bite.

"It was fine." Hermione said nothing more and looked at her letter she was sending Viktor.

Just then a screech owl, that carried Hermione's issue of the Daily Prophet, came swooping in through the window. Hermione pulled a small skin pack out of her pocket and pulled out a Sickle, putting it in the pouch around the owl's neck. "And can you deliver this to Viktor Krum? He's in London at the moment . . ." the screech owl took the parchment letter in his beak and then flew off again. Her mother just started at her. "What?" Hermione questioned softly.

"Nothing dear." She replied obsolete.

"Mum," Hermione began to ask shakily. Her mother whirred around to face her young daughter. "What if, say a boy, asks you out but you're not sure how you feel about him?" Her mother smiled at her confession.

"Viktor is a nice boy, and it would be a shame to, how do you kids say it, blow him off?"

"But I didn't --"

" You didn't have to. I was your age once. And just as beautiful as you are now, there's no reason why men wouldn't be asking you out on a date."

"Date? What date? With who?" Hermione's father came in very defensively.

Her mother walked over to him and calmed him down. "Hermione has a date with that Viktor Krum we saw in London the other day."

"It's not a date dad." Hermione said heavily. "Viktor--just invited me to dinner, that's all. Nothing to go all hysterical about."

While Hermione talked with her parents, Pig slipped out the window and flew back home to the Weasleys.

Ron paced back and forth, outside looking for the small bird, but nothing. Pig came back only a second later, however, he wasn't given the warm welcome that he had deserved. Angry with Ron's lack of concern, Pig bit him on his hand causing it to bleed. Ron threw his hand back in pain and began to suck on it, but quickly realizing that it had no effect, he immediately dressed the wound. "Bloody bird," Ron said in anger and walked out of his room to join his mother and father for breakfast.

"Morning Ronald, finally decided to wake up have you?" As the tea pot poured Mr. Weasley a cup of tea for himself, Mrs. Weasley was able to graciously hug and kiss her son.

"Morning mum, morning dad." Ron sat next to his father, who happened to be reading the Daily Prophet.

"Look at this dear, Viktor Krum is in London to play against the Chudley Canons. Ron, maybe you'd--" Mrs. Weasley quickly stopped her husband before he could make any suggestion about Krum.

Ron just sat there, picking at his food. Mrs. Weasley sat down and looked at her husband and then to her son, the last Weasley to still live at the Burrow. There was a moment of an uncomfortable silence, lingering over the table. Just days away from Valentine's Day and Ron had yet to have confessed his love for Hermione, and even though others knew of her feelings for him, they never said a word of it.

Soon after breakfast was over, Mr. Weasley left for work at the Ministry of Magic. Ron, young in age, had yet to find a job outside the Order. With his mother pestering him about it all the time, he often left the Burrow saying he went job searching, but really left to just browse around, hoping to find something to do.

On his way to Diagon Alley, Ron was oblivious to the fact of the people he would run in to.

"Look who we have here, Mr. Weasley." One man said to the other.

"Yes, I do see, but I just don't believe it," the other man stepped in front of Ron.

"Fred, George. Would you move," Ron addressed his older twin brother aggravated.

"Ow, not very friendly today are you little brother?" Fred put his hand to his chest, pretending to be hit by a hard blow. "Why don't you come into our shop, mum told us how you need to find work--"

"Other than the Order of course. Besides, what better place to work than Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. After all, you're still a Weasley."

Before Ron could even make an attempt at escaping, his two brothers pulled him in to their shop.

From the outside, one would probably think of the shop being as small on the inside as it was on the outside. Of course, then again with the power of magic, nothing was as it seemed. The shop was spacious, at least as big as an apartment. It had all the inventions and products of the Weasley twins' latest and firsts. Upon the entrance of the shop, a medium sized plaque was engraved with a dedication.

_Made possible by the generosity of Mr. Harry Potter and in memory of Mr. Cedric Diggory._

Harry Potter, or famously known as 'The boy who lived' was generous enough to hand over his winnings to Fred and George, but after a short disagreement of the twins, as the Weasleys were never too big on accepting grand prizes, so they both made a promise to dedicate the store to him. Although Harry never found time to go inside, what with his training to be an Auror. The little shop was also dedicated to the memory of Cedric, who was a good friend of theirs. It was his death, at the same time Harry selflessly handed over his Triwizard winning. All that so long ago.

Fred and George both walked behind the counter, dragging their brother along with them, and into a room that was almost an equal size as the shop that they just walked through. The twins took their seats behind two individual oak fine desks. "Don't be shy little brother." George said first, and gestured to a chair.

"Sit," Fred finished. Ron did what he told him and sat down. "Now," Fred started off. "What seems to be bothering you?"

Ron shifted in his seat. 'How could they know?' He thought to himself.

"Its only obvious, Ron." George said as if answering his thoughts. "Anyone with eyes can see how smitten you are with Hermione." Ron deeply blushed and both of his brothers laughed. "Come on Ron, why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"I already did," Ron said quietly. The twins were taken aback. They sat upright in their chairs and leaned in to hear their brother explain. "I sent a letter to her last night, telling her everything I ever felt about her."

"And?" Fred and George listened intensively.

"I didn't get a reply." The two men groaned.

"You said you sent her a letter," Ron nodded, almost unable to contain his smile. "Then there's only one thing left to do . . . "

"What's that?" Ron asked, and even George looked at his other half questioningly.

Fred leaned in again, as did the other two. "You go to her in person and tell he how you truly feel about her." George leaned back and gave a little laugh.

"This, coming from you," George laughed heartedly. "You have yet to even get a girl for yourself," George threw his head back and gave a great big, hollering laugh.

"I haven't managed to find the right girl because of you." George suddenly stopped laughing.

"Hold on, cause of me?" George acted surprised. "You're the one who looks so hideous."

"You should take a look in the mirror, you look just like me." This started an argument and Ron realized his brothers were no longer paying attention to him anymore.

He left the shop with the twins still bickering and continued to browse around in the other stores.


	5. Mother Knows Best

Later that day, Hermione was getting ready for her dinner with Viktor. She didn't want to think of her plans as a date, but it was quite hard because her mother kept treating it as such.

"Mum please," Hermione complained, while her mom was going though her closet and picking out different outfits.

"How about this one." The dress was long, had a slit at the legs, but seemed way to flashy for her. Why did she even keep it in her closet? "What do you think of this one then?" The dress she pulled out next was the one her daughter wore to the Yule Ball, in her fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Mum, that doesn't fit anymore." Hermione took it from her and put it back in her closet, in exchange for a very plain looking outfit. Her mother looked at her strained.

"Well, it looks . . . nice--"

"But . . ." Hermione said impatiently looking at her mother.

"If you want to go to your grandmother's 80th birthday," her mother shrugged and Hermione put the dress back defeated. There was one last dress that neither of them looked over, and her mother pulled it off from its hanger. Her mother smiled with a soft sigh. "This one is perfect," she held it up to Hermione's trim figure.

"Hermione! Your date is here!" Hermione's father screamed from downstairs.

Hermione's heart raced when this announcement was heard. "It'll do." Hermione took the dress her mother was holding and rushed her out of her room.

Downstairs, while Hermione was getting ready, finally, her parents chatted with Viktor. "So, you're what now, 23?" Her father asked.

"Dear," his wife elbowed him lightly. Viktor felt particularly nervous, all because his belief that they didn't like the fact that he was going out with their only daughter. He was four years older than her, but age didn't matter if you really felt warmly about a person, and would never think to harm that person, right?

A large grandfather clock in the dining room chimed loudly. Viktor looked at the time, seven o'clock, right on the dot. From the top of the staircase Hermione stepped out of her room, and slowly walked down the steps. Viktor looked up at her beauty and he stood up straight. Hermione's parents slightly embraced one another at the bottom of the staircase with large smiles. Viktor met Hermione toward the end and took her hand.

"You look beautiful, Hermoninny." Viktor commented, kissing her hand and then looked back up to her pink face. They turned around to Hermione's folks as her father held up a camera.

Hermione looked completely embarrassed for herself and Viktor. "Just one honey." Her father pleaded. Hermione looked to Viktor and he agreed.

"Just one then," Hermione said and got in a position that made it look like they were going out to their high school prom. The light flashed and the two young grownups left for the night.


	6. Table for Three

Ron was now walking around London, stopping at a fancy restaurant. "Do you have a reservation?" the male host asked.

"Ron Weasley." Ron replied and put his hands on the reservation stand. The host raised his brow at Ron and removed his hands.

"Right this way sir," the host walked him over to his table.

A few minutes later Hermione and Viktor arrived at the restaurant and walked up to the stand where they met their lady host. "Viktor Krum," he approached her. She looked down at the list and found his name.

"Come with me please," she said and lead them straight to their table. When they sat down, she handed them their menus. "I'll be just a few minutes to get your order." The lady said. Hermione glanced at her menu and then smiled back at her host.

"Thank you."

On the other side of the restaurant, but not far from where Hermione and Viktor's table was, Ron sat alone. The only thing at his table was a glass of water, and an empty chair opposite him. He reserved a table for two, but in the end, he was dining alone.

"Would you like anything else?" The waiter asked.

"No, this is all," he took a sip of his water and the waiter started to walk away. Ron looked up and around the restaurant seeing all the people, mostly couples, young and old, flirting and kissing and holding hands joyfully. Why did he even come to this place? He thought to himself as he got up and started to leave. But what to his wondering eyes should appear, but the love of his life with another so cheery. Ron didn't want to make it look like he was intruding, so he decided to walk their way, oblivious to their presence.

"--So anyway, like I was saying about," Viktor got distracted, looking over Hermione's shoulder to the man that was coming their way.

"Is that not your friend, the one you and Harry would hang around with?" He asked and Hermione turned in her seat. Hermione's face became puzzled as she tried to fit this man's face into her photographic memory.

"I don't believe it, Ron?" She said in a voice that Ron was able to hear her. Ron walked over to them, acting completely surprised with Hermione happy to see him, and Viktor . . . he was a bit overtaken and also a little competitive.

"How funny seeing you two here, of all places." Ron acted.

"Yeah, it is a small world. " Hermione said, looking to Viktor then back at Ron. "Were you just leaving?"

Ron stood while he talked. "Uh, yeah, I was supposed to meet someone here, but I guess they got caught up in something else." He said, dark feelings going into his words.

"Well, why don't you join us for a while. Me and Viktor were just talking about what we were doing with our lives since Hogwarts." Hermione looked at Viktor. He took a few seconds to speak again, and when he did, he sided with her.

"Yes, sit. It would be nice to know what you have been up to." Viktor waved his hand to the chair and Ron sat. Hermione smiled, being close to the two guys who meant so much to her. "So, Ron, who was your guest you had waited for?" Viktor took a bite of his food.

"Ah, no one important. It was nothing special," Ron said nervously, avoiding eye contact with Hermione.

"Was it a girl?" Viktor pried deeper. Hermione's face looked at him a little upset. Ron, too was upset, but he didn't take any action to use violent words.

"No, nothing like that. I just--" he looked at Hermione. He saw the anger and hate in her eyes, shooting at Viktor. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Ron quickly turned the tables over to him.

Viktor was shot down at his own game. He remained quiet for some time, consistently looking at Hermione as she kept her face in her hand. "I am hoping to get a girlfriend." He started to act more like the gentlemen he was, not wanting to disappoint the woman sitting next to him. "So what kind of job do you have?" Viktor changed the subject immediately afterward.

"I-I don't have one," Ron said embarrassed, thinking any moment Hermione would lecture him about it like his mother would, starting with 'Ronald Weasley, what have you been doing. ' Hermione remained quiet though, in fact, she remained quiet the rest of the time Ron and Viktor had been talking.

The night grew old, Viktor payed for the dinner before Hermione did. He said goodbye to her, telling her how wonderful the night was. He took her hand, adding a small kiss to it with a small bow, before offering her a ride home, but she declined.

There Ron and Hermione stood, waiting quietly till the other started the conversation. The night air was illuminated with stars above and the cool breeze brought the two in close contact as they strolled along the sidewalk. Although Ron seemed a bit off, like he had been all night. He would constantly look down at his feet then look back up staring at Hermione, wanting to spill out all his feelings for her. His heart was telling him to go for it, but his mouth, every time, would become scrambled.

Hermione knew there was something troubling her dear friend. Much in the past she always noticed the signs. Harry, her other best friend, was probably aware of it too. No doubt his own family wasn't clueless. The only problem with her was that no matter how book smart she was, she wasn't even smart enough to recognize her own signs.

Walking for the past half hour in silence, just wondering in the company of each other, then Ron, at last, constructed something to say to her.

"Nice night."

Hermione peered over at him and smiled. "Yeah." I would like to say the silence came upon them once more, but repetition is so dull and wastes plenty of time. "Ron, can I ask you something?" He stared up at her as she spoke. "Would . . . if someone liked you, and knew you didn't feel the same way about them, should you tell that person?"

"What kind of question is that?" Ron asked sharply. He took the words as if they were meant for him.

"Ron, I didn't think you'd take it so personal, after all, I thought you--"

"So that's what this is about. Someone else?"

"Well, yeah. It's--"

"I don't need to hear it Hermione. I guess if that's what you want, then fine!" Ron stormed off in the other direction, leaving Hermione behind and not looking back. Hermione stood there confused.


	7. Happy Valentine's Day!

"Happy Valentine's Day Hermione," her friend Lavender Longbottom, formerly Lavender Brown, took her into a great hug. "Its been so long, you look totally different," they looked at each other for a moment, analyzing the changes that happened since their years at Hogwarts. Along came Neville and he wrapped his arms around his wife, nuzzling her neck and looked up at Hermione, just realizing she was standing before them.

"Wow Hermione, you look great."

"You too. How's everything going with you and your grandma?" She asked, remembering how Neville was actually a little fearful of her.

"Gran is at home, hasn't been able to get out much after her heart attack." Hermione's smile soon turned into a frown.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Send my best to her will you."

"Thanks. By the way, how are things with you, Ron, and Harry?" The three of them carried their conversation in the living room, where more people were gathered and talking together.

Hermione sat down on the sofa and Neville and Lavender sat in the chairs surrounding her. "Me and Harry write each other when we . . .actually, when he has the chance. He's been with Luna Lovegood for a while now, you remember her don't you?"

"You mean Loony Lovegood?" Lavender said astonished. Neville gave her a look that made her regret her words. "Sorry. But Luna . . . I had always thought you two would end up together or maybe you and Ron. You three were almost inseparable."

"The golden trio." Neville said.

"Me and Ron?" It was Hermione's turn to act surprised. "No, I don't think Ron will ever look, let alone write to me after what happened a couple of days ago." Bother her friends looked concerned for her.

"What happened?" They both asked nosy.

Hermione explained about her letter from Viktor Krum, that apparently started it all. Then she went on telling that she had dinner with Viktor, and through the middle of it Ron showed up. "We were just leaving the restaurant, Viktor offered to walk me home but I wanted to catch up with Ron a little more. For a while it went smoothly, but, maybe I said something or he got jealous and just stormed off."

Lavender and Neville stared at Hermione when she finally ended her sad tale. "Maybe it was both." Lavender said, Neville agreed.

"Ron has always liked you Hermione, more than you can admit. Try talking to him, find out what is bothering him? If its Viktor tell him what you feel." Hermione looked at Neville nodding her head.

"You're absolutely right. There must be some logical explanation for Ron's behavior at the--" Hermione stopped.

"What is it?" Lavender asked.

"The restaurant. The letters." To Neville and Lavender, none of this made sense. "Thanks guys." Hermione hugged her friends and ran up to her room.

When Hermione opened the door to her room she immediately started tossing everything in sight. Normally she had an abnormally clean room, but after she got through with it, it looked like a tornado went through. Hermione fell on her bed, utterly defeated that she had lost her letters that were sent to her. All of a sudden, she heard a meow coming from the side of her dresser drawer. "Crookshanks? What is it?" Hermione crawled on the floor to meet her cat in his bed. Right on his side, as he was curled up, were two pieces of parchment, handwritten and addressed to her. They must have fallen on him when she was throwing everything else around. "Thank you Crookshanks," Hermione picked up the letters and gave a little kiss to Crookshanks on his nose.

Hermione went back over to her bed and opened up both of the letters. She looked at both of them individually on her bed, then together. After reading through them once more she found that she made a terrible mistake. "What have I done? I have to talk to Ron," she said to herself, and with a little _pop_, she was gone.

When Hermione Appariated, she was inside the Weasleys' house. "Ron? Ron are you here?" Hermione left the living room that she entered, and then continued her search in the rest of the house.

Ron was out in the backyard, which evidently wasn't the different from the front yard. When he heard someone in the house he went back inside. "Hermione, what are you--"

"Ron I'm so sorry." She took him in a tight hug.

"Hermione what--"

"No. I should have never stood you up. I completely ignored you and--"

"Hermione!" Ron screamed, startling her. "What are you talking about?" He asked her gently now.

Hermione looked at him, no longer hysterical in her speech. "That night at the restaurant," she explained. "I must have mixed up the letters the night before when I read them. Viktor also sent me one the other night and I didn't read through the letter careful enough."

"What are you saying?" Ron asked, looking into her brown chocolate eyes.

"I'm saying," Hermione took a short breath. "I love you." Ron stared at her, face was flushed red. "I know I never said anything before and with the way I've always treated you--"

"Hermione, I-I love too," he struggled in saying this, but when he did, Hermione kissed him on the lips.

"I'm--" Ron stopped her from speaking. He took her chin in his hand and returned the kiss.


	8. Four Wedding Planners

Four months later Hermione and Ron were planning out their wedding to be scheduled at Hogwarts, for the month of July. They had a lot of help from old friends and new additions that would bond them in matrimony.

In the months before their wedding Hermione and her mother and Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny, were all busy at work with arranging all other things.

"Professor Sprout said she'd love to do the flowers for you," said Ginny. All of the ladies had check lists of their own, marking who was doing what and when they were available.

"I talked to Professor Dumbledore this afternoon," said Mrs. Weasley, getting the other girls' attention. "He said that you can use Fawkes to deliver the invitations." Hermione nodded, writing down on her paper as the others did the same, as so they would be synchronized.

"Have you picked out the invitation design yet? I remember that friend of yours, Dean Thomas is quite the artist." Mrs. Granger said.

Ginny looked at Hermione. "Fred and George are still tight with him, I could ask them to pass it along, if Dean hasn't heard about your wedding yet?"

"That'd be great, thanks Ginny."

Ron came home at the near end of the day, walking in on the wedding plans, he strolled over to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek, "How's my angel?" He sat down at the table with the rest of them.

"I'm doing fine, we just figured out everything for the wedding, now that you're here we can revise the guest list." Hermione handed a long parchment to him, with the first name on the list being Harry and Luna Potter.

"To think, they got married before us." Ron laughed skimming through the rest of it.

After a long few hours, the guest list went from nearly 300 people to 150.

"What about Kingsley Shacklebolt from the Order?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah, and also Professor Moody. He'll want to set up some sort of dark detectors." All five of them laughed out loud.

Mrs. Granger looked over at the clock and realized it didn't tell the time but showed where each member of the Weasley family was at, at that very moment. "Molly, do you have the time?"

Mrs. Weasley looked around and her eyes fell on to the outside backyard. "Oh my, why it must be nearly eleven. Come on you three, off to bed." Mrs. Weasley pulled Hermione, Ron, and Ginny up from their chairs.

"Mum, we're not little kids anymore." Ginny whined, but when she got a look from her mother, the others pushed her up the stairs.

As they walked up the stairs, Ron managed to say, "You are never too old to do what your mother tells you." Hermione nodded as she climbed up the stairs behind Ron.


	9. Chapter 10

The big day was now upon them, and the big moment was just hours away. "Hermione, Ron! The dinner rehearsal is in five minutes." Mrs. Weasley screamed. Hermione came out of Ginny's room, and Ron, out of his own. They didn't have much time for breakfast, hopefully the house elves wouldn't mind when they arrived at Hogwarts to make them something.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley. Dobby is so happy and pleased to see you back in these great walls. Dobby has made sure all the other elves to make this night spectacular." The little house elf, Dobby, smiled up at them with his big beady eyes and bat-like ears.

"Thanks Dobby," Ron said, as Dobby bowed to them.

"Welcome," up roared a kind and gentle voice. Everyone turned their heads. Approaching them was an elderly man with half moon spectacles under two sparkling blue eyes.

"Hello Professor," Hermione left her bags at where Ron and Dobby still stood.

Dumbledore opened his arms welcoming her with a hug. "I have dreamed of seeing you on this day. And no other better person than to Mr. Weasley." Hermione looked over to her fiancé. Ron also left his bags and walked over to his future wife and former Headmaster. "Come, your things will be taken to your rooms, the people are working on the rearranging the Great Hall as we speak." Dumbledore walked them through the halls, leading them up to the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Merlin's beard." Hermione said softly.

The once vast chamber that was enchanted to look like the sky outside, was now shimmering with light blues and a crystal chandelier waving above all. Where the four house tables once sat, in their place were dozens of round tables with handfuls of lotus flowers spread atop of all the tables. Even to the front of the Great Hall, the staff table was dolled up, complementing the rest of the hall with a stunning silver throw over the maple wood table.

After long gawking at the beautiful room, Ron and Hermione were escorted to their rooms in the Gryffindor Tower, where they were met with old memories. Their years at Hogwarts seemed to flash before their eyes: that table over by the wall was where Hermione planned out the boys', meaning Ron and Harry, study plan for midterms, and the fireplace that not only warmed them up on cold nights, but connected them to Harry's godfather, Sirius Black.

Following their little trip back in time, Dumbledore proceeded with the dinner rehearsal that consisted of speeches and toasts that reflected on the young couple. Growing from friends to many quarrels to soulmates and finally newlyweds in such short years.

For now it was the hour of the official wedding Hermione was getting ready with Ginny, Lavender, Padma, and Parvati, while Ron, Fred, George, and Neville were in the boys' dormitory, also getting ready.

The guests in the Great Hall were placed in their seats. If by magic the hall was reverted to also being the chapel as well as the reception.

Rushing down at the last minute was Ron followed by his groomsman. They ran to the front of the hall getting in place and waiting for Dumbledore to start the unforgettable ceremony. As the pianist played on the organ, the two large doors in the back sprung open. All heads turned to see the bride's maids enter first: beginning with Ginny, then trailing after her was Lavender, and then Parvati and finally Padma. The organ started to do the wedding march theme when the girls took their places, opposite the boys.

Hermione took it step by step, matching the tempo of the tune, and so that people would be able to notice her. Toward the front of the room, in the second row sitting to the inside of the aisle stood one of her close friends. Hermione walked up to him, stopping for only a moment. "Hermoninny," came Viktor's voice low. "You look beautiful," he said, bowing with a kiss to her hand. Hermione smiled and looked at his face when he stood back up. Ron looked down at the two of them, but no longer felt the jealous rage within himself. Hermione got back in step and the rest of the evening went off without a hitch.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

For the first time in public's eyes Ron and Hermione sealed their lives together with a kiss.


End file.
